The Valonqar
by ClaraOOswald1995
Summary: After Tommen's death, Cersei has become a tyrant, ruthless leader. Jamie Lannister is sent to the Wall and Tyrion Lannister is on his way to Westeros with Daenerys Targaryen, the Sand Snakes, the Greyjoys and her army. But with Tommen's death, the consequences have become permanent for Cersei as the Valonqar comes forward to kill her.


**Hey guys, this is a one off fanfic with mentions of Season 6 of Game of Thrones. If you haven't read or watched please don't read as it may get into spoilers. Thanks guys for reading.**

 _"The Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you." - Maggy the Frog,_

 _A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R Martin_

The Valonqar sighed as he found out about Cersei's coronation. Tommen's death has affected him since the death of his best friend – Scorpius Malfoy in which King Joffrey had decided to kill him because of what he – the Valonquar had did, but alas he didn't do anything. All he did was magic and sword play. The real reason why King Joffrey had killed his entire family was because Jofffey and Cersei wanted their magic.

The Valonqar had bear witness to his family's death by the hands of the Gold Cloaks - also known as the Lannister Guards. The Valonqar ran away and hid within the walls of the Red Keep with the help of Tommen Baratheon, Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark, calling the Valonqar - "Darren Waters" and he - the Valonqar became a servant of Tommen Baratheon.

When King Joffrey died, the Valonqar had smiled sinisterly as he knew that Lady Olenna and Petyr Baelish made sure that Joffrey died. Tommen became King and married Lady Margaery Tyrell. But Cersei wasn't happy at all and decided that she wants the High Sparrow's help but landed herself in the Black Cells and had to do the Walk of Atonement which made the Valonqar even more happy. Cersei Lannister had deserved what was coming to her.

But then the deaths. The amount of deaths that happened at the Sept of Baelor due to Wildfire and suicide. It was he - the Valonqar that told Tommen about the deaths of his wife and the Lords and Ladies. Tommen had jumped to his doom due to Cersei's stupidity.

As soon as the Valonqar contacted Lady Olenna of House Tyrell about the deaths of King Tommen, Queen Margaery, Lord Mace and Lord Loras, the Valonqar had a plan – to avenge his family and his friend and all whom have been lost or plagued by the memories of the Lannisters and their twisted minds. Lady Olenna and Queen Daenerys gave him the plan – remove Cersei Lannister from the Crown.

The Valonqar also contacted the Starks – in particular Sansa. Sansa has always been so kind to him since his family had died by the hands of the ruthless King Joffrey. The Valonqar had held Sansa deeply in his heart as a friend and also an ally. Telling Sansa about Queen Margaery's death was the most difficult thing to do as Sansa got along well with Margaery. Sending the letter about both Tommen's and Margaery's deaths to them, the Valonqar knew that Sansa would have a plan – a brilliant plan. "You must kill the Queen," she stated in one letter. "All hope is lost. Winter is Here, yours Sansa."

With the help of Jamie Lannister, the Valonqar tried to hide behind the scenes to betray Cersei as a Servant. Cersei found out about Jamie's 'betrayal' and sent him to the Wall. Jamie immediately backfired by saying that Daenerys deserved the throne more than Cersei. He ran away to Winterfell before Cersei sent her guards to kill him – or perhaps torture before kill which was exactly what Joffrey did.

The Valonqar found himself heading towards Cersei's chambers with a sword and a dagger. Now that Jamie is gone, the plan must be put into motion. He opens the door to find Cersei signing new laws that would be under the guidance of her. "My lord," she says. "What is wrong?"

The Valonqar steps towards her with his dagger and stabs Cersei Lannister in the heart. The woman screamed in pain and agony. "Smile, Cersei," he says. "This is the last face you'll see." He removes his hood to reveal a boy aged four and ten. "I looked forward to your death since I've seen your son kill my family and my friends. An eye for eye, your grace, didn't King Joffrey taught you that or did you forget?" The mad queen looks at her wound as the boy steps forward, giving a sinister smile as he stabs the mad queen in the heart this time killing her.

The Valonqar had his victory but Cersei Lannister thought the Valonqar was Tyrion. But instead it is the younger Valonqar is the brother of James Sirius Potter – Albus Severus Potter, the son of Harry Potter.

 **What do you guys think? I wanted to do something as I had some sort of prediction. Instead of either Tyrion or Jamie killing Cersei, I thought maybe someone different. Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Remember to Fav/Review.**


End file.
